


A Mask can't always hide the Person Underneath It

by Malknotfun



Category: Marble Hornets, South Park
Genre: Attempted Murder, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Eventual Romance, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, Memory Loss, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: Where Stan's parents had moved him away from South Park to Tuscaloosa, Alabama where he stayed with Uncle and Aunt so he could get more mature. Over there he changes his name to Timothy Wright. Everything had changed in his world. Mostly him though.Basically Stan is Tim Wright/ Masky. Everything that happened in marble hornet's happened but Jay and Brian are still alive and this happened when they were 12.
Relationships: Brian & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh & Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 5





	A Mask can't always hide the Person Underneath It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I made this a long, long time ago when Marble hornet's was still new. I was planning on posting it back then but i forgot.  
> Now Im writing other story's on the other account and I don't want this story to get in the way of thoses ones. So I'm posting here!
> 
> So no one can get mad at me. But I'm also writing other IT related, so uh don't get mad at me.
> 
> So uh anyways, I'm sorry of this sucks. I tried to make it better but i always work on it at night so..this is the best it's going to get..
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this weird sorta crossover!

Tim had learned at a young age that life was not, well as wonderful as everyone made it out to be. Which led him to the way he was now, a messed up 12 year old. Which is in some cases, normal. But for Tim it was a whole other level of messed up. 

Tim had always thought if he had ever become messed up in life, that he would be like his father, a drunkie. Which was a scary thought when he was younger, but now it sounded like heaven. That may seem bad, but for Tim it sounded way better than being crazy in general.

Anyways Tim had learned at a young age, life wasn't as fun as everyone made it out to be. No life wasn't meaningless or anything, it just wasn't how he thought it would be. Or how it should be for him, at his age at least.

Life always made things difficult. No matter how much you tried to stop it from being difficult or tried to make it less miserable, it never worked.

Tim couldn't help but think, life loved making people's life difficult and miserable. Well, maybe he was the only one, life seemed to love making miserable.

Tim of course had a reason for thinking that. He had finally gotten home. After days of driving back with a(sorta)broken arm and having to lie about why he was in the front seat, driving. 

Also having to worry about Jay who was unconscious in the backseat looking like a dead person. That was something they had to lie about as well.

Brian who took over after the fourth time they got pulled over, proved that he was better at lying. He made everyone that stopped them, feel sorry for the three. Saying that they were three orphans that were abused, or Jay had been beaten up from bullies, ect. 

For some reason people believed him. Which wasn't really surprising, they all looked like they got beat up.

Thankfully they didn't need to lie about that anymore after Jay woke up. Brian even got every hotel they stayed at to not ask any questions about why three kids were checking in without an adult. 

Anyways, they just got back. They took Brian to a motel to change(he was still dressed as hoodie) and to hide the stuff they brought back. The car being one of the things they left at the hotel because who knows what would happen if anyone that knew the two caught them driving the car. 

He and Jay decided to go to his house, which had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

Which was quickly proven as a bad idea.

The place he had started to call his home was, well up in flames. Up in flames wasn't a good word to describe it but that's all Tim could think of right now. Tim knew who did it, he was told that it would happen. If he didn't listen that something bad would happen.

Tim now knows to take threats to the heart before he acts. But before, he didn't. That was where he messed up.

Tim had forgotten that Alex knew where he lived. So when he left he didn't think twice about the consequences of Alex's threat. 

Honestly if Tim could turn back time and have the chance to kill Alex again he would take it. He would kill Alex until he was satisfied or tired. Whichever came first.

Tim felt a hand on his shoulder, knowing who it was he turned. Jay was looking at him with a questioning look. 

Knowing what Jay was trying to ask, Tim shaked his head at him, then turning back to the sight of the burning house to look for his aunt and uncle. He finally spotted them talking to a policeman. Tim felt anger and guilt burn in his stomach as he watched them, finally turning away when his throat started to feel scratchy.

*Coughing slightly into his fist, Tim turned to face Jay again, who was looking at him with understanding in his eyes.

"It's not your fault... you do know that right?" Tim didn't even bother to reply, just grunting. Tim heard Jay sigh in annoyance. After hearing some ruffling and the sound of pills rattling, Tim knew what Jay was looking for. 

"So you haven't taken your pills yet?" Tim asked, still staring at his aunt and uncle. "I already did you idiot." Was the reply back. 

Turning Tim raised his eyebrow, looking at Jay who was holding- "Wait are those mine?" Tim said, giving a puzzled stare and coughing into his arm. Jay just raised his eyebrow in return.

"Yup. Thought you would remember giving me the prescription, just in case of emergencies." Tim could vaguely remember giving Jay the pills. But after everything that has happened and all the memory gaps in his mind had made Tim forget about doing that.

"Judging by your expression you forgot... anyways if I'm right and you left your extra prescription in the house, you don't have any of your pills. That also means you haven't taken your pills since yesterday afternoon. Also the coughing was a clear give away." Tim looked down in defeat as Jay smiled in victory. 

"I hate your stupid brain and detective skills. I hate them so fucking much. I also hate your rambling." Tim grumbled taking the pill bottle from Jay's offered hand.

"I know, you've mentioned it before, and it won't be the last." Jay replied, catching the prescription bottle after Tim got two of the pills from the bottle. 

Tim gave a little nod and put the pills in his mouth. After drinking some water that Jay had with him(Jay insisted that drinking the pills down was better than dry swallowing them), Tim felt calmer. Which was a good sign.

Tim licked his dry lips, looking up at Jay who was rummaging through his backpack. "Hey Jay..is it okay?" Tim then paused, trying to find the right words.

"Of course it is. I was going to ask if you wanted to anyways. Besides, our original plan is now a failure." Jay responded, flashing a quick smile before going back to looking through his backpack.

Tim nodded in thanks before turning, walking to where his aunt and uncle were still talking to the police. Stopping Tim gave a small sympatic chuckle at how confused and stressed the policeman looked.

Shaking his head, Tim continued forwards, finally stopping by his aunt who had noticed him yet.

Tim was finally noticed by the policeman, who looked confused for a second before turning into realization. "You must be Timothy." He said, relief flooding on his face.

Tim nodded and opened his mouth but wasn't able to confirm his identity because he was suddenly brought into a tight hug. After a while Tim returned the hug. 

"I'm so glad you're okay!" His aunt Crystal, cried. "We were so worried! We couldn't find you, we thought something bad happened to you or..." Tim didn't need to ask, he already knew what she was implying.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was at Jay's house." Tim gave a small shaky smile. Crystal seemed to buy it and gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay I understand. We should have thought about calling Jay's house." Crystal responded standing up. Tim nodded feeling relieved that she didn't call Jay's. 

"Tim do you have your pills?" His uncle John, questioned. Tim shook his head,"No they were in the house. But Jay has the ones I gave him in case I ran out." Crystal and John both let of a sigh of relief. Tim couldn't help but think all his aunt and uncle cared about was his sanity.

Tim then felt the urge to laugh at how relieved they looked before remembering why he walked over there. 

"Um..is it okay if I stay with Jay for a while? Uh as much as I want to-"

Once again Tim was brought into a bone crushing hug that made his shoulder throb in pain. 

"Of course you can! We need to figure some stuff out and we don't want to pour all this stress onto you!" Crystal told him, after pulling away from the hug 

"I'm sorry this happened." Tim said looking down at the ground, tears threatening to fall. He already messed something up again. Everywhere he went, something bad happened.

"Why are you sorry? Do you think this is your fault? No one could have known this would happen. So you have nothing to be sorry for." John responded by putting a hand on his shoulder.

_ But I did know. I could have prevented this. All of this. _

"Ya your right..I'm sorry for worrying you guys too." Tim said, a small frown appearing on his face. 

"It's okay Tim. Just next time call us." John responded, giving him a playful nudge. Tim snorted, giving a nod failing to stop the grin growing on his lips.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Asked Jay as he jogged over. Tim gave a nod, at Jay who smiled.

"Oh! Kids want us to drive you there?" Asked Crystal, taking her keys out of her purse. Tim and Jay looked at each other, confused.

Tim's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, uh no that's okay! Jay's mom and dad are here..we um just parked far away." 

Crystal blinked in surprise as she watched her nephew grab his friends hand and take off. John came up behind her, rubbing his head in confusion.

"Well that was..uh weird." Crystal nodded at her husband's word. Before she could say anything, they were once again brought into another conversation with the police.

\---

After leaving, Tim and Jay went to the hotel they had stopped at when getting into town. When getting there, they immediately turned on the TV. Brian who wasn't in the room when they got here, came back with a bucket of KFC. Tim opened his mouth to reply but closed in once Brian held up a hand. Brian shook his head and pointed at the KFC bag. 

Tim and Jay looked at each other then Brian. "I heard what happened. Knew you'd be coming back. Left to get this." Brian's replied, putting the bucket of KFC down.

Tim and Jay both gave understanding nods. After eating KFC they started getting ready for bed since it was pretty late and Brian gave them a look when they said they weren't tired. Apparently, dieing or not being in control of your body, isn't sleeping

Tim sighed as he got under the covers. It was mostly quiet other than the sound of breathing. After a while of laying in bed Tim started to get annoyed. He couldn't go to sleep.

He was okay with how quiet the others were but it made him feel like they were still... Tim shook his head, not wanting to think about the past.

"Okay...I was wrong. Want to watch TV?" Brian's voice said from somewhere in the room. 

It was quiet for another minute, before Jay sat up and turned on the light smiling.

"Ya, It was getting pretty weird." Jay replied. Tim sat up and nodded in agreement. Jay got the remote and turned on the TV. "Soo..what should we watch?" Jay asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Tim and Brian stared at each other, then at Jay. They both shrugged, making Jay sigh in annoyance at their lack of response.

After a while of silence, Jay just put it on the Disney channel. Which was showing Lilo and Stitch. The boys looked at each other, then at the TV. "Well...I guess we're watching this." was Tim's response. The boys nodded in agreement.

After an hour of watching the movie Tim passed out. 

\---

_ "Alex, Alex, no this isn't going to fix anything! It's never going to stop!" _

_ "Wait-" a gunshot. _

_ "All of this can stop, everyone else is gone. You're the only one that's left. All you have to do is give _ **_up_ ** _. Then I can stop this  _ **_disease_ ** _ from spreading for good. You're the one that brought this here, you're the reason it came for us. If I hadn't done something, it could have spread to even more people. This can finally be over." _

_ Tim wake up! _

_ "I know exactly what happened to Brian. You killed him. And he died here slowly because of you.  _ **_HoW's iT fEEl tO do tHAt tO OnE oF YOur fRiENds, tiM?_ ** _ " _

_ Tim! _

_ " _ **_NO!_ ** _ "  _

_ Coughing, Pills rattling, coughing and choking. _

_ Tim! You got to wake up! _

_ "I've done everything to keep this under control! Everyone is dead! Sarah, Seth, Jessica, Amy, Brian, Jay, and now  _ **_YOU_ ** _!" _

" **TIM!!** " Tim gasped sitting up. "Tim are you okay?" Tim turned to see Jay and Brian looking at him in concern.

Tim looked down, and gave a short nod.

"Tim..move over." Tim looked up, puzzlement written all over his face. Jay had his arms crossed, eyebrow raised as he watched Tim. Brian shrugged, laying down on his bed after figuring Jay had everything under control.

"Huh?" Jay sighed in annoyance and pushed Tim over, making him yelp at the push. Jay winched, muttering a sorry as he laid down next to Tim, turning the light off after he settled in.

Tim blinked and opened his mouth but before he could ask anything, Jay covered his mouth.

"Go to sleep, Tim." Tim sighed as the hand covering his mouth moved away. Closing his eyes, Tim forced his eyes closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's all! Um I hope you enjoyed it. I might not make a second chapter. Cause I'm an idiot that doesn't remember anything from both fandoms. Anyways i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
